Go Hou Mei
Go Hou Mei is a Great General from the state of Wei and the son of great general Go Kei. He is currently the highest-ranking officer in the Wei Military. Appearance Go Hou Mei is rather young looking and clean shaving for his rank and responsibilities, Unlike other generals, he wears a mantle and a helmet, under which his long light-colored hair can be seen. Personality A calm and tactical minded individual when it comes to warfare, He is very patriotic towards his state and his father, stating how he will avenge his death at the hands of Duke Hyou. He also has no qualms about sacrificing people to protect himself, such as when he used a soldier dressed him as a decoy to enable his escape from the Hi Shin Unit and his former teacher, Rei Ou from their leader, Shin. On the other hand, he was rational about his tactics as he states that his former teacher had lost his edge while he would surpass him in a year. Thus he concluded that with most of the Fire Dragons lost, his death would lead to the end of Wei in the future wars to come. History Go Hou Mei is the son of the legendary great general, Go Kei. Based upon how he refers to Rei Ou as "Sensei", it can be inferred that Go Hou Mei was trained in military tactics from a young age by Rei Ou. His accomplishments helped him climb the ranks fast and reach the rank of general at a young age. When the Coalition Army was formed, he was appointed the commander of the Wei army. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Go Hou Mei is first seen when the Wei army encountered Duke Hyou on their approach to the Qin city of Chuukou. Warning Shu Hi not to underestimate his father's killer, he orders the men to trap them in a pincer formation. When the Hi Shin Unit destroys the formation, he begins using the Ryudoryoku but the Duke halts his men and retreats to the Qin HQ. Wondering if the Duke knew what he was about to do, Go Hou Mei dismissed the notion and stated that only Ri Boku would understand the skill. On the 4th day of battle, Go Hou Mei is intrigued by the Duke's abilities, wishing to observe them but the arrival of the Zhao army forces the Qin troops to flee. Meeting with Ri Boku, he deduces the need for a continued attack on the Qin state and is shocked at the reason for which the Zhao general called for the Coalition Army. At the Fuuman Plains, Go Hou Mei is the first to arrive at the meeting for all five leaders of the gathered armies and notes that Ordo is sharper than he looks upon hearing the Yan general speak. Battle of Kankoku Pass Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc Go Hou Mei is seen with Shuu Kou and Ran Bi Haku discussing Qin's recent invasion of Zhao's heartlands and calms they will lose for attacking Gyou. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Go Hou Mei is a strategist who is both inventive and cunning. He and Ka Rin were said to be two prodigies in Coalition Army and he currently stands as the highest-ranking officer in the Wei Military. In the Chiyoyou Campaign after Rei Ou's death, he mentioned that in one year he would have drawn level with him, and completely surpassed him in the next. Go Hou Mei used the same pincer tactic his father did in the Battle of Dakan Plains and this seems to be the best way to utilize their war chariots in battle. When his army engaged that of Duke Hyou's, he uses the Ryudoryoku which requires excellent coordination and finesse to pull off. He also mentioned doing research into poisons but realized his expertise would never match that of Sei Kai. When defending the land of Chiyoyou he constructed nearly flawless defensive formation comparable to a single fortress. It takes advantage of surrounding rivers and mountains to spread out the Wei army. Because all the directions were lined to each other, they could easily get tens of thousands of reinforcements from several directions. The only way to overcome this formation was to make three successful attacks from different directions after a supporting attack from the front. Engineering He is also versed in engineering as he designed a siege tower (including a weight and lever system) specifically for the height of Kankoku Pass and siege crossbows that can fire bolts that are 4 meters long. This was impressive as siege crossbows were not commonly used at the time due to difficulties making them and he was able to manufacture enough of them to quickly be on the verge of overcoming the famous Kankoku pass with the combination of bolts, ladders, rope, and nets to form makeshift ladders that can scale even the walls of Kankoku Pass. It is noted that his skill in engineering is unmatched by any contemporary opponent as of now. Gallery Manga Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wei Category:Great Generals Category:Strategical Great Generals Category:Wei Great Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Go Hou Mei Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Strategists Category:Wei Strategists